


Relationships

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas North is doodling triangles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan flashworks Triangle Challenge on LJ

Lucas North sketched a neat triangle on the notepad on his desk. Mentally he assigned an H for Harry by the top angle with an R (for Ros) and an L (himself) as the two other angles. The two sides were the same length and the line LR was comparatively short. An isosceles triangle.

Except he and Ros weren’t that close. He’d caught her glancing at him, wondering whether she could trust him. He, in his turn, was unwilling to share anything of himself with anybody; there was too much pain too close to the surface.

He crossed the triangle out and drew another. This time it was an equilateral triangle. The perfect design; an equal relationship all round. He didn’t even need to think about it to know that this wasn’t true.

Furiously, he crossed through the second triangle. It was Harry’s fault. He blamed Harry for letting him be caught, for not bringing him home sooner, for everything right now. He started again, this time drawing a right-angled triangle. Harry of course was the angle at 90 degrees. The one that was right.

Yet even that didn’t really capture their relationships. A right-angled triangle spoke of order and solidity, of the ability to solve things easily. The square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the square of the other two sides. There was nothing that simple or solvable here. He scribbled out this latest triangle, taking particular delight in obliterating angles H and R.

Which left only the scalene triangle. He drew the side HR little more than a centimetre long, made the angle H obtuse, which left both LH and LR as being long sides. That summed things up; as far distant from Harry and Ros as possible, with Harry ensuring they stayed apart.

Lucas screwed the sheet of paper into a small ball and threw it into the bin.


End file.
